The present invention relates to a shaver of the so-called rotary type wherein rotary blades rotate in contact with a shear plate having a comb shape. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved rotary shaver so arranged and constructed that the rotary blades achieve a free rocking motion relative to the case during the shaving process.
As is commonly known the shear plate is fixed to the case. With this type of shaver, however, the shear plate does not fit the curved skin surface, very well resulting in a poor shaving efficiency, a difficulty in cutting the beards sufficiently short and also a long time required for shaving.
Another known type of dry shaver has rotary blades mounted on the drive shaft over a spring so as to be displaceable along its axis, with the shear plate mounted thereon and supported thereby. With this type of shaver, however, the external force to which the shear plate is subjected during shaving is directly transmitted to the rotary blades with a resultant increase in the friction between the shear plate and rotary blades, which, in turn, can cause a decrease of the revolution rate of the blades and, more critically, an adverse effects on the rotary blades-to-drive shaft coupling system.